1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for a watch body, and more particularly, to a structure for an electronic watch having a liquid crystal display cell and an integrated circuit chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches that mechanical-electronic parts of an electronic watch having a liquid crystal display cell and an integrated circuit to drive the cell may be disposed in a holder which supports and fixes the position of the cell. Such prior art watches generally contain a package of the integrated circuit disposed in a watch body which also holds various other components. These components must be prepared separately and various unifying means such as soldering and the like are used to join the various components together. For example, the liquid crystal cell, the integrated circuit chip and the printed circuit board are usually joined together by solder and wires. Such means of joining various components renders the manufacturing process rather complex and time consuming in terms of the number of different components which make up a typical electronic watch and the difficulty of working with such same components.
The prior art also discloses that a metal lead frame should be disposed in the watch body to hold the integrated circuit chip in order to the position of the electrodes of the liquid crystal cell before establishing the electrical connection. This metal lead frame thus adjusts and settles the electrical leads used to make electrical connection with the liquid crystal cell. This arrangement, however, suffers from the disadvantage of utilizing additional parts which, under the prior art method, are necessary in order to keep the large number of leads in specific arrangement and control so as not to short-circuit with each other. Under such an arrangement, the leads and contacts are susceptible to being contaminated or deformed during the complicated manufacturing process. Finally, the relative position between the electrodes of the cell and each lead of the contact members (the connectors) may slightly shift during manufacturing, and under the prior art process, it is extremely difficult if not impossible to prevent this propensity to shift, or to correct it once it has occured.